


Stuck

by MrGreen56



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Stuck in a wall, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: Strike Commander Morrison tries to take a dangerous shortcut to regroup with his team after his com gets damaged and he ends up in a precarious situation. It's then that some unknown assailants take advantage of his situation and give him something he'll never forget.





	Stuck

Jack Morrison the Strike Commander of Overwatch had just narrowly escaped a nasty bombing of a building he and his team were passing through. He and his team barely received the warning from Ana in time before the building shook and fire began to engulf everything. Jack had to take an alternate route as he had taken point while his team had stayed behind, thankfully he had seen them all escape the building in time which meant there should be no casualties from his team at least and he knew they'd be able to handle themselves but still, he had to group back up with them as soon as possible since it was dangerous to be by oneself in a citywide war. Talon had finally gotten ballsy enough to attack one of the major cities in an attempt to cover their escape with nuclear codes and his team was the one in charge of pursuing the thieves and stopping their escape. There were several other teams and his were specifically charged with giving chase and herding them into a trap that was being laid out by the other teams. Apparently they had eyes on the Strike Commanders position though and attempted to kill two birds with one stone by bombing the building they were giving chase through but as usual they underestimated Overwatch. However his com was damaged from the blast which meant that he head no way of communicating with anyone, a dangerous situation. Overwatch wasn't the only one's out here though, he had brought along Blackwatch as well to deal with the seedier dealings of Talon that would be going on among the destruction and chaos of a citywide attack. No doubt the members of Talon would ransack and steal from everything they could, Gabe said that they were just being used as the cleanup crew. Jack hardly had room to argue with the accusation.

Now he was taking careful steps around the destroyed city, checking every corner he could to avoid enemies if he could. Jack had a few close calls but luckily these Talon agents were more so looking for anything valuable than him or any other agents, he heard one of them talking about how he might just steal what he could and go into hiding to live a normal life. It was hard to remember that these were just men doing a job, a bad job but still it was easier to not think about it. He pulled out a gps that took him down several narrow allies before Jack smirked a bit, the end of this next ally would give him a straight shot right too Overwatch's base of operations where they were hunkered down in the city. However just as he reached the end of the alleyway Jack was disheartened to see the entire building to his right had collapsed and he would quickly look down at his gps to see that the next path to his base was at least a mile away and was in an area that were still swarmed with talon agents as they still hadn't made it this far into the city yet. The faint sound of gunshots in the distance let Jack know that he made to get a move on. However just as he was about to turn around and leave he noticed some rubble seemed loose and Jack would push on them lightly to reveal that the stone and rubble had left a man sized hole that he may be able to fit through. It would be a tight fit no doubt as Jack was a broad man but he was sure that he could handle it and besides, this was the safer option than fighting off teams of Talon agents by himself. So Jack would push his gun through first before he began to pull himself through the hole in the rubble, however just as he reached the halfway point the stone and the rubble shifted somewhat causing Jack to freeze for a moment as he felt heavy weight suddenly pin him against the rough stones below him. Jack gave himself an experimental tug, only to go nowhere. He was stuck. He swore he felt his face turn several shades of red at the absolutely ridiculous situation he had gotten himself into "Hello? Anyone?" no answer. With his damaged com Jack had no way of communicating with Overwatch and he couldn't just begin shouting as Talon agents could be around any corner and finding the Strike Commander of Overwatch in such a helpless position would mean nothing but trouble. So he sat there, unable to move as he thought about what he could possibly do to escape. The thought came to him to try and maybe use the helix rockets in his gun to shoot out some of the rubble but then he ran the risk of blowing himself up or even worse, crushing himself under more falling rubble. No, it was better for him to just sit and wait for a team to pass by, this was a commonly used road and someone would come by. 

Twenty or so minutes must have passed when almost out of the blue felt lift and move part of his coat to the side from the other side of the wall catching Jack off guard "Hello?" he felt a bit nervous, if this was Talon agents who found him Jack would be in deep trouble. They'd call in reinforcements and pull him out, afterwards he'd be taken away and be....it was then that Jack felt a hand suddenly groping and massaging his ass. The blonde froze as a second hand joined the other as they kneaded the mounds of flesh and it was then that something so much worse was about to happen. He began to wiggle and pull himself forward to try and free himself once more to no avail but the hands were removed for only a moment before suddenly he felt the fingers hook onto the pants he was wearing "Don't!!" the Commander had cried out in horror as he suddenly felt his bare ass be presented to whoever was on the other side. Suddenly several more hands began to feel up every part of his lower half as a slicked finger, probably from spit began to prod at his tight ring of muscle while another hand began to stroke his cock. Soon Jack began to let out cries of horror as he began shouting at the perpetrators to stop as he felt the first digit enter his ass and began to finger fuck him with a second joining shortly after. It hurt quite a bit. Jack hadn't bottomed in a long time, while he and Vincent were both switches his Boyfriend did prefer to bottom while Jack certainly loved topping. As such he hadn't been fucked in a long time, especially with how he and his Boyfriend hadn't seen each other in several months, only exchanging calls. There had been opportunity for sex, several fellow soldiers had approached him and propositioned the commander but Jack was a loyal man. Even Gabe had hit on him a bit, getting handsy with him before Jack shoved him off and reminded him of his taken status. Now here he was feeling the head of a strangers cock line up to his hole before a brutal pace was set right from the start and Jack let out a groan of disgust as he felt tears begin to enter his eyes, why was this happening to him? Jack couldn't do anything to fight it except take what he assumed was the Talon agents brutal assault. The first man wasn't that endowed but he was thick enough to stretch his hole quite a bit but blessedly hadn't lasted that long and the Commander felt sick as he felt a hot load shoot into his ass before the first guy pulled out. However he blinked a bit as suddenly he felt something being written on his ass, like a line going straight down one of his ass cheeks. Were they...marking how many?! It wasn't even a moment after that a second cock took the others place, this one was long but not nearly as thick as he felt his body being jerked back and forth from his spot in the wall. It went on like that for a bit, a new man would take the old one's place after a new tally mark was put onto his ass. Some would shoot a load inside him, others would pull out at the last second and stoke themselves and cum on his ass cheeks. However what truly disgusted Jack was that he could feel the others begin to stoke his cock in time with each of the thrusts and he'd feel himself begin to harden at their touch. It didn't help that the current dick buried in his ass was both long and girthy, meaning it was hitting his prostate just right. 

Soon Jack began panting as he was fucked by Talon soldiers. So close. Disgust was now leaving him as pleasure began to build up in his gut like a hot fire waiting to be let lose. This man knew what he was doing and Jack was right there when he felt the other man pull out and shoot a hot load on his ass and Jack waited with baited breath as the newest tally mark was made and waited for the next man to begin fucking him. However the newest cock never came and it was then that Jack let out a whine, no! If he was going to get fucked like this he at least wanted to get off at least once! It was then that he realized what he just thought and he felt ashamed of himself, he wanted other cock in him like a fucking whore. Vincent would probably be disgusted with him. Now he felt guilty, this was rape. He didn't want this, so why was he disappointed? Ten minutes or so went by as his bare, cum covered ass laid there out in the open for all to see. Jack knew this would be it, Overwatch would find their Strike Commander stuck in a wall like this with his ass bare both filled and covered in strangers cum. However suddenly he felt a finger slowly prod at his hole which began to instinctively twitch at the feeling. Seem like a new group had come by although this latest hand was gentle as the man pulled away for a moment before a newer hand began to spread his cheeks, one that was only slightly less calloused as soon a new cock entered his still slick hole, the others cum acting as the perfect lube. His now half mast cock sprung right back to life without even needing anyone to touch it. Jack could slightly hear some muffled voices but nothing he could make out as the newest man was gentle, almost loving as he seemed to purposely aim for Jack's prostate causing him to groan in pleasure as all thoughts of Vincent flew out the door. Right now all he cared about was the cock in his ass right now. The pace would pick up just a bit as soon enough Jack felt fresh hot cum join the other talon agents seed. As the other pulled away he could hear more muffled talking as he felt a new tally mark join his ass. As soon as that was done a pair of cold hands found his hips as a slightly shorter cock was shoved in without seemingly much forethought, however what it lacked in length it made up for with a perfect upwards curve that hit that sweet spot dead on. Jack was panting as he happily let the newest man with cold hands fuck him roughly. It was a genuinely brutal pace but it was blissful as he could feel that cock stab at his prostate with each and every thrust. The second man would pull out completely as a hot load joined his ass, only for it to be shoved back in as the Commander happily milked the cock clean before the other man completely pulled himself free and a new tally was added.

Finally a third pair of wide hands found his hips as suddenly Jack gasped as the biggest cock yet joined, it must have been a solid eight inches and thick. He moaned like a slut as the other began to a rough pace, his large cock brushing that sweet spot so nicely. However it was then that he saw a figure in the sky, at first Jack's hazy mind thought it to be a bird but no. The staff in her hands, blonde hair, and beret let him know it was actually Dr. Ziegler flying to base. Suddenly his situation became clear to him and for the first time that day he hoped that Angela would miss him. However that wouldn't be the case it seemed as she turned her head and covered her mouth before descending towards him in an angelic fashion  _"_ _Please no, no, no!"_   Jack thought to himself as she landed before him and he had to bite back a moan as the cock continued fucking his ass in that sinfully amazing way "Jack! Are you alright" she cried out in a worried tone, blissfully unaware of just out fine he was "Yeah, just stuck is all Angela" the Commander even surprised himself with out even he managed to keep his tone. Jack then somehow managed to explain the whole situation to Angela all while he was being fucked on the other side of the pile of rubble and not letting out a peep. She nodded her head as an amused smile shown on her face "It seems that even the great Strike Commander isn't infallible" she giggled a bit and simply gave an easy smile, once again biting back another moan. She'd then put her finger up to her ear, bringing her com to life "I found Commander Morrison, he's unharmed but is stuck in a situation" suddenly the man on the other side of the wall seemingly froze for a moment. Oh no, had they heard Angela?! Suddenly Jack felt the need to warn her to get out, that she was in danger but he couldn't get it out as suddenly an absolutely brutal pace began to be set as Jack couldn't control himself as his mouth opened into a silent scream. He was so thankful that Angela had turned away from him in that moment. By the time she turned back Jack was able to recompose himself as he began to sweat a bit as Angela gave him a sweet smile "I have to go check in on the medical tents Jack but here, take my extra com. Just in case you need it before help arrives" the Commander took it and replaced his damaged one, handing it to her "Thanks Angela" he offered a small smile just as the man on the other side snapped his hips forward causing Jack to let out an audible grunt, causing her to quirk an eyebrow and move closer "Are you OK Jack?" she suddenly eyes the rubble pile with concern and he nodded his head "Fine...Um..I guess a stray stone fell because something uh..hit me back there..." she didn't look pleased and nodded her head as she slowly began to fly upwards as if to check and see if he were OK which caused Jack to panic "No! I'm fine, just caught me off guard that's all. Go help the people who actually need you Angela!" she gave him concerned look but nodded her head in agreement.

Only a moment after Angela blessedly left her voice would come over the coms as the other man's pace picked up, causing Jack to moan into the muted com as she gave Jack's coordinates to Reinhardt so he could get move the rubble and free the Commander. It was then that Gabe's breathy voice came on "Jesse, Genji, and I...*huff* are currently on the move. We'll *huff* move in on his position and keep him safe. We're already right here" What!? Gabe and his team were already so close to him!? And from the sound of his voice they must have been booking it. He didn't know if he could hold much longer. There was general chatter over the coms as suddenly the man buried himself deeper than any other man before as a hot load shot itself deep into his waiting hole. However it was that moment when he felt a mouth latch onto his own cock, stubble tickling his hairless groin as Jack all but came undone and shot several hot loads into the waiting mouth. Jack was a panting, groaning mess as lust finally left his brain as the latest tally mark joined his ass while the mouth on his cock swallowed several more times to milk every last drop of his own cum. However Jack was surprised however when he suddenly felt his pants be lifted back up and covered him again, were these talon agents showing him pity? He would admit that he was thankful, being freed with his pants still around his ankles would have been awful and he'd have to come clean. The rescue was quick, Gabe, Jesse, and Genji were the first to arrive with each of them jabbing at his current situation. Then Angela arrived with Reinhardt who boisterously laughed at the Commanders expense as several heavy stones were moved by the larger man as Jack was finally able to pull himself free. However he wobbled and lost his footing as Angela quickly grew worried. Unable to speak the truth he simply wrote it off as his legs falling asleep, missing the looks exchanged between the men of Blackwatch. However it wasn't done, Jack would have to attend a meeting immediately afterwards and it was awkward to speak to several government officials with the cum of so many Talon agents beginning to leak out of his ass. It seemed that while he was stuck his team completed the mission and the nuclear codes were secured and any Talon agents who weren't dead were arrested. Then came the long helicopter ride home that he shard with the others, Angela was speaking with Genji and the two seemed to be very sweet on each other. It was cute. Reinhardt was still laughing about the situation he was in with Jesse but Gabe wouldn't speak and only stole glances at him every now and then, sometimes smirking like he knew something he shouldn't. Did he know...? No. He knew that Gabe couldn't have known, he was probably just silently mocking him like Reinhardt was.

 

By the time Jack was finally in his quarters he pulled his pants and briefs off as the intense smell of cum hit him like a freight train. He quickly discarded them as he walked into the bathroom and turned to look in the mirror and felt sick. Twelve. Twelve Talon agents fucked Strike Commander Morrison today. He felt disgusted and threw himself into the hottest shower he could handle, scrubbing himself down until his skin was red and his ass was sore from how many times he scrubbed it. Finally he was in shorts and a flannel when he sat on the bed and tears began to fall from his eyes, he needed to tell someone, anyone. Jack would quickly pull his phone out and dialed Vincent's number as a sleepy Vincent answered the phone "Babe? It's late.." Jack shook his head as his voice wavered "Vince....something happened..." the way he said it and the sound of his voice bolted his Boyfriend awake "What's wrong Jack?" from there the Commander broke down apologizing profusely to Vincent at first and it took a couple minutes to finally explain what happened. There was a long silence that Jack took as the worst when Vincent's voice cracked "You're coming home" Jack blinked "But...but Vince..." "Don't argue for once!" he snapped at Jack before taking a softer tone "Please Jack. Do this for me, you...you were raped....just...come home and...we'll figure this out" Jack was silent for a moment before finally nodding his head "OK...I'll use a couple weeks of paid vacation..." the two would remain on the phone just talking. Jack knew that Vincent wasn't stupid, he knew that there was no way to report it. The men were probably off the grid if they were working for Talon and there would be no justice to serve to them. On top of that it would sully the image of Jack Morrison, the public icon of peace. He could make it through this, he had too.

*Elsewhere*

A video was playing on the screen as Gabe grunted, fucking Jesse into the bed as he watched the video of them fucking Jack through that pile of rubble. Specifically rewinding his part in the fuck, the way Jack's hips met his were perfect. Dammit why couldn't Jack see they were meant for each other!? Why was he still with that fucker Vincent!? Gabe almost violently snapped his hips forward and Jesse let out a whimper as he turned his head to Gave "Boss...please be a lil more..." Gabe grabbed the back of Jesse's head and shoved it down into the pillow so he couldn't speak, it was ruining the illusion. Gave's eyes locked onto that perfectly round ass on screen as his pace grew brutal on poor Jesse as he growled a bit. Jack took his cock so well. He closed his eyes and imagined the body underneath him was Jack, feeling those soft golden locks between his fingers and feeling his ass perfectly suck in and take his cock. It was amazing. Meanwhile Jesse felt his tears stain the pillow, he'd confessed his feelings for Gabriel a few weeks ago and all he got for it was the designation as an easy access hole to take his bosses cock. It hurt, he thought that maybe he could convince Gabe to give up on Jack and try a relationship with him. However when he made the suggestion it earned him a black eye and a rough fuck where he didn't even cum. So now this was the best he was going to get. When he closed his eyes the cowboy could pretend that he was fucking him because he cared for him and that those names grunted out were Jesse and not Jack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of it! This was inspired by a very nice picture I found online haha.


End file.
